Wizard World with Muggle Problems
by Kaylzzie
Summary: Maeve MacKenna was Harry Potter's first friend. They taught each other that innocence existed even in their crooked lives. When they grow apart as Harry attends Hogwarts, they change. But what if this crazy Irish girl makes a reappearance in Harry's already crazy life. However she seems to be unrecognizable from who she was, and the exact same at the same time.
1. Where it all began

**This story will incorporate the muggle world, a childhood friendship, real life problems and how relationships are strained and rekindled throughout life.**

Chapter 1: Start at the very beginning

There were not many moments in the Durley's house that Harry had enjoyed. However, he did have some form of normality due to the visits of their neighbours- the MacKennas. Margaret MacKenna was one of the few friends Petunia actually had and Harry noticed how she changed during her visits. She was still high strung and obsessed with acting perfect, but she actually laughed, a proper laugh, not the fake laugh she gave to Mr Dursley's guests. Of course Harry was expected to stay out of the way and went upstairs and played with his one toy in the hallway, a small army figure that Dudley threw away as he was used to more expensive presents.

Margaret was nice to Harry when she did see him around. Her presence wasn't what made Harry's day however, it was her daughter that made Harry feel normal.

Maeve MacKenna first walked in the door as a three year old girl holding her mother's hand.

"Oh is this your little darling?" Petunia asked as she answered the door to Margaret. "Come in, come in."

"Well she is my youngest darling." she replied hurrying in out of the rain.

"I have my little Dudley playing upstairs in his room. Shall I bring her up?"

"I'll do it, I must tell you all about what I heard from Ms Davies when I get back," Margaret said excitedly while heading up the stairs with Maeve in hand. She opened the door to Dudley's bedroom to see two little boys with starkly different appearances. Harry looked up as she said hello to them both and left her child beside Dudley on the other side of the room and headed down the stairs. The only thing that Harry would remember in the future about this encounter was that the kicked Dudley because he was annoying her and played with Harry instead. That and her crazy, blonde, curly hair.

Maeve was Harry's first friend, and only friend during his time at the Dursleys. They would spend hours in the hallway upstairs while the women would gossip and compliment each other's garden. Dudley had decided after their first encounter that he would rather sit on his mother's lap and eat biscuits in the kitchen. These play sessions were spent innocently spent playing imaginary games as they were not allowed to touch Dudley's toys. They pretended to be magical creatures like fairies, dragons and wizards. Maeve particularly enjoyed being a chef preparing imaginary food on the table at the end of the hall. Harry was the waiter bringing this imaginary plate to his army man who waited patiently at the other end of the hall. Harry enjoyed being a knight who saved Maeve from a wicked witch. The young girl also wanted to save Harry which caused problems more than once.

Of course, Harry knew they had to stay quiet because if Aunt Petunia knew he was having fun she wouldn't let them play anymore.

On Harry and Dudley's first day at school, Harry entered the classroom and sat in the corner while Petunia fussed over her pudgy Dudders. The teacher handed out pages and crayons to settle in the young children while their parents helped them adjust. This delighted Harry who was sitting alone, as he never got to colour at home. He sat there minding his own business drawing a big castle when he heard a familiar voice. Maeve was being carried in by her father, Donal followed closely by her older sister Karen. She was crying into his shoulder and refused to let go. When Petunia saw Donal, she huffed and turned away from him.

Maeve eventually was sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning there, Harry," her father said with his thick Irish accent, ruffling his hair. "Little Maeve here is a bit scared and we have to go so can she sit with you?" he said smiling at Harry and winking. Harry nodded enthusiastically. Parents eventually left their children as they all played together. However Harry and Maeve at colouring by themselves.

"Why are you sad?" Harry asked.

"My Mammy is gone," she said wiping her face messily with her small hands.

"Where is she?"

"Daddy said that she is in the ospitill" she replied innocently. "Karen had to dress me for school but Mammy said she would do it but she is gone"

"That's silly. You can use my green crayon if you want," Harry offered, passing her his favourite crayon ever.

"I like blue and purple"

"Green is like my eyes"

"My eyes are purple"

"No. Your eyes are brown," Harry objected.

"MY EYES ARE PURPLE!" the child argued. "My nana said so."

"I don't have a nana," Harry argued.

"She is probably in the sky with aliens."

This childhood innocence became the start of a whole new adventure for Harry.

As Harry reached seven years old, he became very aware of the Dursley's dislike for him. So he stayed out of their way as best he could. He did this by staying outside. There was a problem though. Margaret had stopped visiting with Maeve. Aunt Petunia had told her to leave her alone one day and she never came back to there house. Harry had gone to her house two doors down instead however any mention of the MacKenna's led to shouting and objections from both Petunia and Vernon.

"They are common folk"

Harry instead didnt mention that he spent the hour before dinner time in Maeve's shed which had her toys. She had a toy piano and her older brothers toy tool set which brought hours of entertainment. If they got bored of this, they would kick a gaelic football to each other. This sport was taught to him by Maeve who constantly spoke about her brother playing these Irish sports . When Harry would return to do his chores, he would simply say he was playing with the cat next door which wasn't always a lie. The Dursley's were happy as long as he wasn't out drawing attention to himself.

The MacKenna's were the talk of the town in little, old Privet Drive after an explosive day when Harry was eight. Harry was outside cleaning up the leaves when Maeve came looking for him.

"Hi Harry, I was told by my Daddy to come to see you," she said walking into the garden.

"Quick! Hide behind the gate. Aunt Petunia won't want you here."

"Let's go play in my garden," she offered while crouching behind a bush. "I'm not allowed in my house."

"I'm finished now. One Second," Harry said putting the rake back and running inside. "I have done my jobs. Can I go outside now?" he asked.

Vernon, who was reading the newspaper, grunted and Petunia told him to stay out of sight so he wouldn't draw attention to his existence. He hurried outside and ran down to Maeve's to play. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard a shout from inside and the door swung open to reveal a haggard looking Donal.

"Oh Harry," his expression softened, "just head on through. Maeve's waiting for you out the back." Harry walked into the house and headed for the back door but not before noticing the suitcase at the end of the stairs and her mother wailing.

"Hey Harry!" Maeve called giggling, "Look at this! Frank is being silly!" Harry rushed over to see her German Shepard running around after a bee. They spent what felt like hours playing and giggling in an utter state of innocence, not noticing the chaos that was attracting the attention of the neighbours in the front garden.

Petunia and Vernon sat in their front garden watching the drama unfold. It was disgraceful behavior to air their dirty laundry for all those to see. She had cut ties with Margaret after her embarrassing meltdown which led to her admission to hospital to monitor her mental state. The Dursley's did not need to be associated with that sort of thing. It was a shame Petunia had thought, as she had thought the Irish lady had more respect than that. She observed as the drama unfolded.


	2. Consider us Family

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed or followed my story. This is another background chapter to set up the story. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2: Consider us Family

Harry and Maeve were each others rock as they grew up on Privet Drive. They spent every second they could together. Of course, that was made difficult as the Dursleys often wouldn't let him leave the house in case he had fun. But Harry loved the MacKenna's house. As her older brother and sister were both away at boarding school most of the year, it was just Maeve and her father. He would spend every chance he got with them, and Donal always said that he was always welcome.

"I hate geography."

"You still have to do your homework Hairy," Maeve urged.

They were both sitting on a bench overlooking the playground. It was a place they often stopped on their way home from school to chat and share one of Maeve's jam sandwiches. Harry knew that Donal gave Maeve extra food to share with him, he didn't object.

"I know that. I don't have to like it though. You never do your homework!"

"I never get caught though," she shrugged back. "Do you think that your aunt and uncle ignore how stupid Dudley is or do they think he is smart?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Did you get the answer to question 4?" he replied looking down at his homework.

"Moscow."

"I really can't wait for Dudley to be going to a different school than me. Me and you can make friends without them fearing that he will beat them up."

"About that Harry. I'll be going to boarding school next year," she admitted, she was dreading telling Harry this as he would ask too many questions.

"What? Why?" the young boy asked.

"Well it is what my family do. At 11 they all go to boarding school. Don't worry. I'll keep in touch. That's months away anyway. Can we change the subject?"

"I suppose.. Whats question 5?"

"Italy."

"6?"

"Mount go do it yourself"

* * *

One bright and sunny Saturday Harry walked two doors down to see his favourite family. This wasn't unusual for Harry, however he was going to them because the Dursleys had ordered them to- and that was a first. He neared the door and stopped before he knocked to listen to the familiar sound of music coming from inside. Music was always constantly played in the MacKenna household, either Donal or Maeve were playing an instrument or cds were being played in the backround. This was something Harry couldn't get enough of. It was the only time he ever really heard music as it was not proper enough for the Dursleys. Once he heard the music stop, he knocked.

"Oh hello Harry," Donal said cheerfully opening the door holding his guitar. "Come on in."

"Thanks Donal," Harry said, he was told many years ago to call him by his first name. "I have a favour to ask."

"Oh," Donal replied confused, "Go ahead."

"Can I stay here until 11 tonight? I know its really late to stay but Vernon has guests over and he doesn't want me in the house. He said they wont be leaving until 11." Harry told the man. He felt awful for asking but delighted that he didnt have to stay locked in his cupboard all day. Donal agreed without a second thought and Harry went upstairs to find Maeve.

"Oi Mack!" Harry said barging through her bedroom door to find his friend reading a book, so enticed that she didnt even hear him enter. "Hey!" Harry poked.

"Oh, its you. Harold, you have to read this book. Its incredible. Its about a survivor of a plane crash. Its a true story!" she gushed thrusting the book in his face. Harry laughed at her enthusiasm and shook his head. "I'm alright thanks," he always knew she was a nerd. After telling her the good news, they headed downstairs to the living room where Donal was playing his guitar and Maeve went to the kitchen to make tea.

Harry couldn't help but notice the messiness of their house, as much as he loved it. There was always washing up to do, clothes left by the washing machine to be washed, beer bottles by the sink, sheets on the table in the living room table with song lyrics. But Harry had always thought this is what a family house looked like. He sat and watched Donal play. He was a short, thin man who looked hagard, as if he had gone through hardship. He was always cheerful and chatty, never going a day without seeing a friend. If not seeing his friends, he was playing sport outside with Maeve and Harry or playing Irish songs on his guitar. Harry truly admired him for raising his kids on his own and being such a good dad. Maeve's mother was never mentioned. One day she was here, the next day she wasnt. When Harry tried to ask Maeve what happened she just replied with, "She's gone to France."

"Here's your tea Harold," Maeve said, awakening him from his thoughts. "Dad let's do a reel," she suggested picking up her tin whistle.

They put on a movie later that evening which Donal kept insisting was amazing. "Star Wars will change your life Harry!" Harry sat beside Maeve on the sofa sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. He watched with amazement at this film. His imagination went wild, what if there was a world like that actually existed? About an hour into the movie he looked to his right to find Maeve asleep on his shoulder. He examined her. Her face was still tanned and her hair was messily plaited. She admitted once that her father plaited her hair as it was too long. She was still shorter than everyone in their class. Her eyes were always a bit swollen as she cried a lot, but not today which made Harry happy. She always seemed cheerful like her dad, and would never let him see her cry. Her square, dark framed glasses were falling off her face so he carefully took them off of her small face and placed them on the coffee table. He looked up and saw Donal watching him from the armchair with a beer in his hand.

"Harry you are a fine, young man if I do say so myself," he said looking back at the television. Harry didn't reply not knowing what to say. "I know that them Dursleys dont treat you right," he continued, "but you should always remember that you're a good lad. I've met a lot of people in this world, and some of them like to put others down. But one day you will be somewhere that you love with people you love and that is magical." He stopped and took a swig of his drink. "Just remember where you come from Harry when your famous one day," he winked.

"Eh.. I don't think I'll ever be famous" Harry smiled at the old man.

"Weirder things have happened Harry."

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Harry said plainly as Maeve packed her suitcase. "It's only July. School doesn't start until September."

"I told you Dad needs to visit Nanny. I do too. She needs help now after her hip surgery," she replied folding up her tshirts. They were in her bedroom packing away her things for Ireland and school. She would be staying there until it was time for school which meant Harry would not be seeing her for almost a year. "Turn around. I need to pack my underwear."

Harry turned red and turned around quickly. "I still don't want you to leave. Who will keep me sane?" he asked.

"You're a strong boy Harold. I have full faith that when I return you will have your sanity. Okay, you can turn around now."

"You're my best friend. I don't know who I can talk to now," Harry sighed sitting down on her bed. Maeve looked at him apologetically and sat down beside him.

"You don't know what's around the corner Harry. Maybe your new school will be amazing without Dudley," she argued but to no avail. Harry just looked at her like a lost puppy. They both looked up when they heard her father called her to put her suitcase in the car. She sighed, stood up and closed her case. As they went to leave the room, she dropped her bag and gave Harry the biggest squeeze she could.

"I'll see you next summer," she smiled sadly at the boy who looked lost.

"I don't like goodbyes," he admitted.

"Well this is not a goodbye. We will see each other again," she said ruffling his hair. "This is not the end."

But it was a goodbye.

She got in the car that day and was gone. Harry soon found out all about Hogwarts and the Wizarding World that awaited him. He entered a new world full of adventure, met knew friends and found his home. When he returned that summer he was eager to tell Maeve about Ron and Hermione and how much he loved his new school.

However, she never returned. Neither did any of the MacKennas. They had sold the house while he was away. And just like that his first friend was gone.


	3. A Whole New World

"A beer please," Harry ordered handing over some muggle money.

An exceptionally normal bartender handed him his drink and dealt with his other exceptionally normal customers. That is what Harry wanted - normal.

He needed a break from Diagon Alley and the Three Broomsticks. Since the war ended over a year ago, Harry was center of attention yet again. He understood why, and he was always accepted their thanks, but he needed to get away. Everytime he went down Diagon Alley all he saw was the rebuilt shops that had previously been destroyed, new shop owners in place of those who had died, and people who stared. The Three Broomsticks was no better. Even if he sat in the corner on his own with a pint people would still notice him and say thanks. So here he sat in the middle of a muggle bar in London drinking a beer.

Things had changed a lot since the end of the war. The Ministry of Magic had been completely changed and new Ministers were appointed, including the majority of what remained of the Order. Months were spent rebuilding Hogwarts after the battle, and it was now re opened. Harry, Ron and Hermione hadn't returned, how could they really after everything? Speaking of which, Ron and Hermione were all loved up, and happy from what Harry could see. Harry and Ginny hadn't been so lucky. Both of them were struggling after everything and it ended up exploding right in their faces. Harry had broken up with her just under three months ago, he really had thought it was for the best. However, since he was still living with the Weasleys, things had not been smooth sailing at home.

"Hey," he looked to his left to find a girl sitting beside him at the bar. "I'm Maria," she smiled flirtatiously. She was a tall, leggy brunette with a figure like a model - not exactly Harry's type but he wasn't complaining.

"James," he lied.

"Well James, would you be interested in buying a lady like me a drink?" Judging by what she was wearing, she was definitely not a lady.

"Sure thing."

"What do you do when your not at bars alone James?" she asked while sipping her wine. Shit. Muggle World. Think Harry. Think!

"I'm a... teacher," he replied slowly.

"Oh, you could teach me a thing or two," she said lightly slapping his arm.

"Ha Ha.. Yeah," Harry answered awkwardly. He wasn't good at this whole flirting thing. After all, he had only ever been with Ginny and he hadn't exactly flirted his way into a relationship with her. "So er.. What do you do?"

"I'm in university studying drama."

"Oh right, cool.." Damn it Harry think. The conversation was running out fast and Harry was not drunk enough to make a move.

"So me and a few of my friends are leaving for the nightclub if you want to join us?" she asked rubbing his arm. Harry looked from her hand to her face and back again, too nervous to think straight. Come on Harry, this is the break you have been looking for.

"Yeah that sounds fun," he answered standing up and putting his coat on. She took his hand and led him to the group of friends at a table,

"Let's go then. The others are already there," she told the rest of the group. "This is James by the way." The group were all far too drunk to care anyway. They chatted aimlessly as they walked down the street. They were loud, messy and Harry decided to stay quiet and just go with it. Maria kept turning to him blabbing on about everything and anything, but Harry just kept nodding and agreeing with her.

They arrived outside the nightclub and the music was blaring. Once they got inside Harry felt like he was in another world. Well, he was in another world- the muggle world. _So this is what it feels like to be a normal person_ Harry thought as he was being dragged through the dancefloor by the brunette. He wasn't Harry Potter now though, he was James the teacher. He was swaying to the music with the random stranger he had met an hour before. It wasn't right though, this was so out of his comfort zone. All he could think of was that none of these people had dealt with the Wizarding War - none had suffered loss.

The brunette was staring at him flirtatiously, which made him feel very uneasy. Why? Her long body was getting closer and closer to his as she began to move her body to the music. A surge of panic overtook him, "Drink?" he shouted above the music. She nodded eagerly and they both headed to the bar. She ordered a fancy drink that Harry had never heard of before and he was told to drink. He felt himself getting tipsy, the busy nightclub began to spin slightly and the lights were brighter. The room suddenly felt smaller, like it was closing in on him and he was suffocating.

Before he could react Maria leaned in and tried to snog him but Harry pushed her off. Her face suddenly fell with rejection and confusion.

"I've got to go," he said hurriedly before pushing past the sweaty, drunk crowd. The cold night air hit his face and brought him back to reality. He felt an unusual feeling bubbling up inside of him like it was ready to burst. He couldn't think straight but his brain was constantly repeating _leave now_. As fast as he could without drawing attention to himself, he walked down the street to the nearest alleyway, checking to see if he was truly alone, he apparated.

His feet landed just outside the boundary of what was once his favourite house - The Burrow. He just flopped himself onto the ground and sighed, starring at the magical house. From the outside, it looked exactly the same as it had all those years ago when Ron, George and Fred rescued him from Privet Drive in the enchanted car. _What had happened back there_ _?_ he thought, remembering why he had came back. Why had he fled the club? It was crazy and everyone was having fun and he was invisible. It was a distraction. Wasn't that what he wanted? But it wasn't at all what he imagined it would be like. He felt uncomfortable, he wasn't ready. Especially for that disgusting kiss. It felt so wrong. Harry was over Ginny, he knew that. But he wasn't the kind of guy to be with random girls that he didn't care about.

With a sigh, he got up from him spot on the grass and started stumbling towards The Burrow, feeling slightly tipsy. As quietly as he could, he opened the front door and tip toed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Harry turned to go upstairs with his water- which he felt he would want in the morning- when he bumped into one of the Weasleys.

"Oh sorry," Harry whispered.

"Oh. You're late back," Ginny replied. She was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Em, yeah. I went out for a bit," he answered awkwardly.

"Out? With who?"

"Just by myself."

"Mmmm... okay," Ginny said looking at him suspiciously. Harry shuffled awkwardly and they stood in silence for a moment.

"Well I'm off to bed," he said walking towards the stairs. "Goodnight Ginny." He hurried up the stairs as quietly as he could. He reached his and Ron's room which they still shared. It wasn't ideal but Harry couldn't complain. He opened the door to reveal a horrific sight, an image that would haunt his nightmares.

"Oh my god guys!" Harry shout whispered. "Ever heard of a locking spell?" He asked covering his eyes.

Ron and Hermione were in Ron's bed, and didn't appear to be wearing clothes.

"Merlin Harry, I thought you weren't coming back til later?" Ron said, pulling the sheet over himself.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Harry. I told you we should have locked the door Ron!" Hermione apologized putting her dressing gown on so Harry could uncover his eyes. She was a bright shade of red that resembled a Weasley.

"What if your Mum had heard Ron?" Harry cautioned.

"We used a silencing charm," he claimed, chuckling at the whole situation. Harry sat down on his bed and looked at the flustered pair. Hermione sitting on the edge of Ron's bed holding her dressing gown she was wearing as if it might suddenly disappear. Ron however, was lying back against his headboard, his bottom half covered by the sheet, and he was trying not to laugh. Harry looked at him holding back a smile, after the shock had faded, he was finding this situation more amusing. He let out a small laugh, which led to Ron letting out a laugh, which led to the two of them hysterically laughing.

"Its not funny Ronald!" Hermione groaned putting her head in her hands.

"Come here," Ron chuckled, pulling her up to sit beside her to hug her with one arm. The weirdness of seeing Ron being affection towards Hermione had eventually faded with time, now it was the norm.

"Seriously though guys," Harry added, "You guys need your own place. Your mum will never let you share a room, never mind a bed."

"Yeah I know," Ron agreed. "Why are you home early mate?"

"Its a long story that ended with a drunk girl shoving her tongue down my throat without my consent. I was tired anyway so I left," he answered. "I'm going to get changed now so be warned Hermione."

"I'm leaving now anyway," she said quickly, getting and giving Ron a quick kiss goodnight before leaving the room. He got changed and enjoyed the sweet relief of lying in his bed after a long day and night. He got comfortable before feeling something by his pillow.

"Ron."

"What?"

"I don't wear a B cup," he replied, throwing the bra at his bed.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourited/ followed!**

 **Please tell me what you think**


	4. Wait I'm confused

Nothing had changed for Harry in the following weeks besides the worrying looks he received from Mrs Weasley, Ron and her Hermione who didn't agree with his new hobby - going out.

He spent as little time as possible at The Burrow to avoid awkward conversations. This was easy due to his job in Diagon Alley in Quality Quidditch Supplies. He work 10 to 6 most days at the busy shop, it was temporary until he figured out the next step in his life but he enjoyed the work most of the time. And with this substantial paycheck, he would go to a muggle bar, socialise with random people and drink until he felt like going home.

"Oi Harry, it's your round."

"I'm on it Kev," he replied.

He had made a few muggle friends that he would see from time to time at his favourite muggle bar - O Flaherty's- an Irish bar that had live music every night and a regular crowd. Getting up from the table, he went to the bar and ordered the usual. He didn't even fully understand why he came here. All he knew was that he enjoyed being anonymous and normal.

"I was out the other night and snogged this blonde bird, 10 out of 10," Hutch bragged to the men. "You should have seen her." Hutch was a crazy, slightly off his rocker, man who spent every weekend out with his friends trying to "pull" women. It was very entertaining to watch him chat up the women in the bar with his chat up lines. Rarely they worked, and Harry would have to listen to him bragging.

"And did you get any further?" Kev asked already knowing the answer.

"Eh.. no.. she said she wasnt up for it," he admitted.

"Shock," Harry joked.

"Hey I could get a woman if I wanted!" Hutch promised. "I could get one tonight if I felt like it."

"Go on then, show us your skills," Kev instructed.

"Fine. Watch now students. The master can teach you a few worthwhile lessons," he declared, standing up and walking into the crowd by the bar. Harry and Kev looked at each other and laughed knowingly. Harry actually really enjoyed Kev's company. He was an honest man. He worked as a maintenance man in a local building and had a girlfriend who lived with him. He lived a normal life that involved working, his girlfriend, his friends and a single pint on a Friday night.

"How do you think he will do?" Harry asked.

"You already know the answer to that," he chuckled. An hour went by before Hutch returned claiming he would try again later as he didn't fancy anyone present and a finer bunch of women would be there later into the evening. They continued the evening insulting each other and laughing until Harry had seen a familiar face at the bar.

"Oh shit." Harry said ducking behind Kev.

"What's gotten into you mate?" Kev asked confused.

"I need to hide."

"From who?"

"Oh I know that look. You seen an ex bird haven't you?" Hutch speculated looking around the bar. "Where is she?"

"Its not a proper ex. Just a drunken kiss thing that was really pointless," Harry sighed. "I hope she doesn't notice me."

"Which one is she?" Kev asked.

"The leggy brunette by the end of the bar," Harry pointed out.

"Then what are you hiding from? She is hot and spicy!" Hutch gawked. The three of them stared at the girl wearing a purple tight dress, and she noticed, catching Harry's eye, she started walking briskly towards them. Harry walked to the door in a fluster, hoping that she hadn't followed him, sadly that had not been the case.

"Hey, you cant run away from me again Mr James!" She said loudly as he walked away. Sighing, he turned around to face her. The first thing he noticed was how tall she was, taller than he remembered, she was as tall as him with small heels on. She was also very attractive, but she still wasn't Harry's type. She was nearly too perfect. Her make up was perfect. There wasn't a hair out of place in her perfectly straight hair. _Whats wrong with you?_ he asked himself. _Complaining because she's too perfect?_

"Um, hi Maria," he muttered looking at the ground.

"Hi? Thats all you got to say? HI?" she asked walking closer to him.

"I am sorry about the other night... Something came up," he lied shuffling his feet.

"Listen here James. I am not an unreasonable girl. And I am not pissed because you broke my heart. It was a bit of fun. I have been with a lot of men. A lot. But never have I ever been so disrespected by a man running away without no explanation after snogging me. So I want an explanation," she exclaimed.

"Well, I am really really sorry. It honestly wasnt you. I know that's typical. But... You see. Basically... I recently broke up with a girl and you were the first... since, you know... and I panicked," he confessed, looking up apologetically. Her expression softened.

"You could have just told me that instead of making me feel like a loser," she commented. "Fine. That's done. Problem solved. Now go buy me an 'Im sorry drink' inside," she instructed.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Oh.. Okay. Sure." Harry said, very confused by the situation, and opened the door to the busy bar, greeted by the warmth that was not present outside. He passed Kev and Hutch on his way to the bar and gave them a relieved thumbs up to which they replied with a clink of their two pints. He ordered himself a beer and Maria a cocktail while she talked all about how her friend was wasted and she had lost her twenty minuted prior. They walked back to find Kev standing alone staring at something as if he was watching the television.

"Kev this is Maria. Maria, this is Kev," Harry introduced, they both greeted each other but Kev looked awfully distracted.

"Where's loverboy?" Harry asked, taking a drink of his beer looking around the bar.

"He's actually found the girl he met the other night," he replied, gawking at Harry.

"You mean she is real?"

"Yeah. And hot," he gaped.

"Where is he?" Harry asked, unable to locate his cheeky friend. Kev pointed him out by the end of the bar. He was facing them, holding the waist of a petite girl with long blonde straight hair. Harry recognized her from the back but couldn't place her. He looked her up and down, Hutch's hands were on her small waist, his hands looked so large compared to her waist, she was wearing a long sleeved tight black dress that made her bum look good, but Harry quickly remembered Maria was beside him and he had already been horrible to her.

"Oh is that your friend?" Maria asked pointing to Hutch and his unknown woman.

"Sadly so," Kev replied. Harry was still frowning, waiting for the blonde to turn around.

"He's with my friend. I was looking for her everywhere!" Maria commented as Hutch began to guide the familiar woman back to the three of them.

"Maeve." Harry stated.

"Yeah how did you know James?" she asked.

"James?" Kev asked, "He's Harry?"

"Harry? What?"

But Harry was transfixed on the woman walking towards him, who he had not seen since she was a girl. She had not caught his eye yet, she was laughing at something Hutch had said as he guided her towards them, his hand still on her waist. She looked so different. Not like the scruffy Maeve that was covered in dirt. Her hair, it was so straight. Her body, it was fuller. She was wearing make up, and dark purple lip stick... this was crazy.

"Would your ma liked if you talked to a lady like that," he heard that familiar accent as they approached. That accent hadn't change one bit. "Better mind yourself or I'll- Harry?" she stopped walking and stared, jaw dropped. They both just stared at each other in amazement and confusion for what felt like forever.

"Harry? What is this James?" Maria demanded.

"Harry you know Maeve?" Hutch asked curiously.

"HARRY!" Maeve exclaimed, snapping out of her gaze. "Harry! Oh my God Harry! HARRY!" She ran towards him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist, kissing him repeatedly on his face. Harry just kept uncontrollably laughing, the kind of laugh that made you forget every single bad thing that ever happened to you. The kind of laugh that could scare a dementor away.

"Merlin," Harry exclaimed, hugging her so tightly. "Maeve MacKenna, I cant believe it," Harry marvelled, pulling away to look at the girl.

"Wait? What the hell is going on?" Maria interjected, snapping Harry out of his trance.

"Maeve and I were neighbours for years," Harry answered, still looking at Maeve in disbelief. "I havent seen her in nearly teen years."

"Wait? So you're the girl Hutch snogged?" Kev asked, she nodded, winking at Hutch.

"And you're Maria's friend?" She nodded. "And Maria snogged Harry?" Maeve just replied with a pointed look at Maria.

"You told me your name was James?" Maria protested.

"James?" Maeve replied, leaning an arm on Harry's shoulder pointing at him. "This guy here? He's Harry- Fucking- Potter. The one and only duuuuude."

"She is wasted." Hutch pointed out.

"Hold on," Kev interupted. "So Harry and Maeve were friends. But Hutch snogged Maeve. Who is best friends with Maria. Who snogged Harry. But Harry told her he was James. And Harry didn't know Maeve was Hutch's new woman... This is so odd," Kev pointed out, trying to make sense of this whole situation.

"I ain't Hutch's woman," Maeve said, shaking her finger at him. "I am an independent woman who don't need no man."

"Maeve," Harry gushed, still in disbelief. "I honestly can't believe I found you. Look at you," he gawked, "You look so different."

"Its called puberty my four eyed friend. Sure look at yourself, you got some bum fluff on your chin and everything!" She slurred.

"Where were you? How's Donal?" He asked curiously, excited to finally have answers.

"Oh I love this song! Let's get a drink!" She announced, turning on her heels dancing to the bar. She slapped a man on the back as she ordered another drink. Harry looked at the rest of the group, for the first time really since seeing Maeve. They were all looking very shocked and confused. But Maria looked angry. He couldnt blame her really. He had snogged her and ran, then try to avoid her, and lie about his name on top of that. Hutch was still looking at Maeve's ass at the bar, like all his Christmas's had came at once.

"Oh no." Maria sighed. "She's too drunk. She has to go home." He looked back at the blonde girl, who was now sitting on the bar doing shots with the man she apparently knew. While trying to get down, she fell flat on her face. Something that would have been funny had her nose not been bleeding. They all quickly moved to help her up, while she laughed hysterically.

"How much has she drank?" Harry asked, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"I have know idea, she has been out since four I think," she answered, looking slightly disgusted at her best friend.

"Four? Thats eight hours ago?" Hutch commented.

"I'll take her home," Harry decided.

"You sure? I can take her back?" Hutch added. They all gave him a pointed look. "Hey? Im not that low."

"Im sure.. I'll see you guys later, and I am sorry Maria." he admitted, she simply shrugged with a look of contempt written all over her face. Harry picked Maeve up and walked out into the chilly night. The streets were busy with people from the local bars and nightclubs pouring out into the street.

"Maeve, where do you live?"

"Straight down and to the left. 3rd floor," she giggled. "Harold you can put me down, I am capable of walking."

"No your not. Now be quiet." He ordered. She sighed and started to close her eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened. This girl had just showed up again. He had accepted that he would never see her again, there paths would never again cross. But she had changed drastically. Her make up, her hair. She always did have a bit of a wild side, but he never thought she would end up being the type of girl who spent her days in a bar drinking.

"Here's my lovely home," she announced interupting his thoughts. "The blue door," she mumbled, taking out her keys. He helped her get up the flights of stairs and opened up her apartment door. It was small, and messy. He guided her in silently.

"Ugh I hate ma shoooeess," she whined, trying to take off her heels.

"Come on. Bed." He ordered, she made a face and headed for her bedroom. He sat her down on her bed and took off her shoes for her before tucking her in. "My god MacKenna. Where did you come from?"

"Ireland. The land of the brave," she said dramatically.

"I thought I would never see you again," he muttered to himself as she began to drift off. "I didn't know if you were even alive. You've missed so much."

"I know, but I read about you," she slurred, her eyelids dropping, heavier and heavier.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry Potter- Our Hero..." she muttered .

"What? Maeve what do you mean?" It was too late, she was already snoring. _Our Hero?..._ he thought. _No. She couldn't be?_ He got up and searched her apartment looking for a sign, some piece of evidence to back up his theory. A wand? Robes? Cauldron? Nothing. She must have been talking nonsense, she was very drunk, probably didn't know what she was even saying. Tiredly, he conjured a blanket and lied down on her sofa, the excitement of the night wearing off and tiredness kicking in. He had just began to drift off when he heard a knock.

But it wasn't the door.

It was a dark brown owl, waiting at the window.

* * *

 **Thanks for all the feedback! I really hope you enjoyed reading so far. There's a lot more to come. Please let me know what you thought, or what you think is going to happen.**


End file.
